


I was a Queen in the land of Shadows

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, bisexual!Darcy for the win, it's just darcy being a bamf, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy sees Skye after what happens with Ward, well, happens.</p>
<p>She does not approve of the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was a Queen in the land of Shadows

Darcy loved Skye.

Seriously, if Darcy wasn't in a committed relationship, she probably would have tried to flirt with the chick, just to see if she could ever land a partner that caring and just... completely good.

Everything about Skye was good. Everything about her just screamed innocence, hope and light. She was the big kid of Coulson's group of ragtag rebels, and everyone could see that. Undeniably, she was the stubborn, annoying and frustratingly perky glue that kept the team together.

That was the person Darcy had seen the first time she'd met Skye, this lovable, huggable teddy bear that wore her heart on her sleeve. Anyone that bumped into the chick new that she has a thing for Grant Ward, and he seemed to know it too.

But Darcy liked that. In a world where she had to see Tasha and Clint stare at each other longingly, it was nice to see someone that didn't find it shameful to be open about her feelings.

Sometimes Darcy felt like spending time at the Avenger's Tower was making her emotionally stinted.

Everything changed the next time Skye had came through those doors. Firstly, she didn't walk, or even run, she marched in. But not like how Tony walked, confident and commanding, no, like Sam did. Sam walked like he was aware of an attack at any second, like he was preparing himself to launch into the fray to save a life. But, in the same way, she walked more like Bucky; with an immovable weight attached to her back that dragged along the floor. She was both wary and weary, a soldier and an assassin.

In a way, it was almost predatory. May walked like that too, but with a lot more experience tugging on the weight. May walked like Natasha, like Maria and like Sif.

And there was an odd hunch to Skye's shoulders- it reminded Darcy of Bruce. It was like the not-so-secret secrets actually had a physical weight. It wasn't noticeable to many people, in fact she almost seemed to have perfect posture, but in the seconds when no-one was looking, their shoulders would just curl in slightly, as if to protect themselves.

There was a level of vulnerability to Skye now, and it was only through Skye's physical advancements that Darcy saw this.

She walked like a soldier because she needed to fight.

She hid like an assassin because she needed to pretend that she didn't care.

She spoke like May because she wanted to be May.

May had dealt with Ward's betrayal by punching him and moving on. May had been angry, frustrated, but had seemingly gotten over everything he'd done to her in a matter of months. Skye... Skye was still hurting.

So she slammed those walls in place so hard and fast that no-one thought to argue with her. She put little ol' Skye in a box and started on becoming another May, because that's what she thought the world needed right now. That's what she thought she needed in order to not feel again.

Gone was the ray of light Darcy had seen bouncing through the door, to be replaced by a cheap imitation of an unfeeling shadow.

Darcy knew all of this within twenty minutes of seeing her.

She also knew that she wanted to rip Ward's throat out with her fucking teeth.


End file.
